


When The Sky Comes Crashing Down.

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Death, Death from Old Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: Lorelei had only really been close friends with Agatha, but as she is lying on her deathbed, Lance offers her a helping hand.





	

         My friend, Agatha. I had been in the elite four for five years as the ice type specialist. I'm not sure on what to think. Seeing you lie there. And seeing your lifeless body. Surrounded by friends. I wish I had as many friends as you did. I wish you we're still alive. 

        "Agatha," I began to cry. All her friends around her. In her last moments. Each of us put a chrysanthemum in a vase seated next to her bed. She was happily crying. Forgetting the fact that she isn't going to live much longer. Lance put his hand on my back and rubbed it. "Lance do the honors," Agatha said. I couldn't contain myself. I screamed a loud,

  "NO!! NO!!"

"Lance, pull them." Lance pulled the plug. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep. She was dead I cried the loudest. Bruno his his tears, Lance pulled me into a hug and let me sleep by the body. I had a weird dream that night. Agatha visited in my dreams to say a final farewell before going to what might be heaven. Arceus would be the only one to know that though. I left the room and I could hear Lance crying softly and I jumped right into his lap.

  "Woah there, Lorie." Lorie is the nickname he calls me. He told me he had the same dream I had. We pulled each other down and slept and hugged til dawn. The next morning Lance calls Koga to become the new elite four member to replace Agatha. He gladly accepts the offer. Agatha, If you are listening, you were the greatest anyone could ever ask for. 


End file.
